The overall objectives of the program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further develop its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the American Indian student population served by the institution. The specific research projects are in the disciplines of analytical and bio-chemistry. The research project in analytical chemistry is "Development of Improved Methods for the Separation and Analysis of Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons and Other Compounds of Current Interest in the Environmental and Biomedical Sciences." Nonpolar adsorbents of the styrene-divinylbenzene, SVB, copolymer type have been utilized for the isolation of PAHs from cigarette smoke condensate. Extraction methods and high performance liquid chromatography with selective adsorbents has been examined for the separations. Another facet of the research has been to extend Linear-Elution adsorption chromatography theory to SVB adsorbents. The project in biochemistry is "Lysosomes and Progressive Muscular Dystrophy: Isolation and Characterization of Chloroquine Modified Muscle Lysosomes", and "Chloroquine and Muscular Dystrophy: A 1H-NMR study of Chloroquine-Protein Interactions". The biochemistry project will further examine other drug-protein interactions which relate to the lysosome problem.